Cloud of Blue
by Mabel K
Summary: Drugs, balls and a girl shining in a sea of black. Stolen moments and want. Lucissa. Rated M for sex, drugs and just because its Lucius Malfoy.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or make any profit from writing.**

 **Cloud Of Blue**

The first time he really noticed her was the Black's Christmas Ball. She was shining like a new galleon; like an angel that fell in the _shit_ _hell_ that his life was.

The girls next to her were stunning in their own ways. The eldest wore black like her soul. The gleam of madness shone brightly in her grey eyes and the sleeves of her dress barely covered her forearms; as if she would be ashamed of what she supported. Already of age and married to dear Roddy.

The middle one, although having the impartial façade, looked fidgety, and was scanning the room for the exit; but if he had to compare her to something, it would be the night. Midnight blue dress with silver linings. She was the night with its stars.

But she - _she_ was shining. Golden dress with white linings of flowers. Perfect blonde hair cascading down her shoulders in tame ringlets that demanded to be touched. Half of her hair was up in an elaborate updo with pearls holding it in place, the white of the pearls looking like diamonds laid out in the sun.

She was the fairest of the three sisters. He wondered how they were even related.

She was younger than him by a year. He was already of age and would be finishing Hogwarts that year, and the side he would take in case of war was already branded on his forearm.

He hated balls. Yes, he would attend and socialize - as was expected from him - but when he would get bored he would excuse himself and go hide in the gardens. And that's how she had found him that night.

Sitting by the entrance of the gardens maze smoking. The blue smoke made everything seem surreal but simply her intrigued smile pulled him from his daze.

"Shouldn't you be at the party?" she had asked, sitting in front of him. Her legs carefully bent, her heels by her side as she swept her hair to her shoulders.

"It's all a show," he had answered, surprised, as she took the pipe from his mouth and took a long drag.

"And getting stoned is better?" she asked, once she had let the smoke out.

Sweet Merlin she was a sight. Engulfed in the blue smoke of the drug and looking at him with shining eyes.

"Shouldn't you be inside?" he whispered, voice husky as he grabbed her waist and pulled her into him. Her hands were on his chest, pushing his robe off him.

"It's all just a show," she whispered, biting his earlobe, and that was it.

Immoral, yes, but he took her there and then. He was sure his ancestors would be rolling in their graves but he didn't care. From the first look he wanted that girl.

He took her virginity in her family's garden and she didn't stop him. Was it all a plan, or had the dried poppy leaves combined with the finest tobacco and dreamshade seeds clouded her mind? All thoughts were blurred as he thrusted into her, marking that porcelain skin. His bare chest was red from scratches and the blood that she'd drawn. She had ordered him to take her like he would take anyone. She wanted to be treated like a woman and not as a delicate flower, and that he did.

Later he would regret it, he knew. He would regret not collecting the blood running down her thighs from her taken virtue. It wasn't much. Just enough to get a stain the size of a button.

* * *

When back at Hogwarts he sought her out, but couldn't go near her. She was promised to her cousin. A brat two years younger than him that hung out with Crouch Jr. Pleasant greetings were exchanged, but not without lingering touches and stolen glances.

Then there was that night at the Astronomy tower. She was on her knees with him in her hand. Literally - he was at her hands. That woman had damaged him. He couldn't remember how many girls he had turned down. Purebloods, all of them - of course - but no one like her. His father was furious that he refused to marry any of the girls they picked out for him, but he did nothing about it. Once out of Hogwarts he would make his move. That girl was _his_ , and that was his last thought as those pretty cherry lips engulfed him.

* * *

Summer came fast enough and his remarkable O's at his NEWT's deserved a ball. Again she found him in the secret part of the garden at Malfoy Manor. This time, though, he wasn't stoned. He hadn't even lit his pipe.

His smirk never left his lips, even when he noticed the murderous shine in her blue pools.

"What the hell was that?" she hissed. This time her hair was pinned up in a bun with a velvety ribbon circling it. Pearl earrings matching her choker. A long emerald green gown hugged her curves perfectly, and he wondered if it really was as soft to touch as he imagined.

"What do you mean, dear Narcissa?" he said with a smirk, enjoying the flames in her eyes.

"You know perfectly what I mean, Lucius," she answered, slowly losing her temper. Her fists were clenched and her angelic face showed emotions no one else had ever seen.

"What was that?" she hissed, "That touch of hand with Anna? Don't play innocent, I saw it!"

She had yelled it, and he casually casted a silencing charm around them.

"Am I forbidden from holding the hand of a beautiful woman? I thought I was a free man," he said casually, pretending to care more about his nails than her.

He almost chuckled as he felt her aura darken. Good Lord, he loved it. Loved pissing her off and seeing sides of her that that brat Regulus would never see.

"You aren't a free man, Lucius," she hissed, as she took his wand out of his hand and knocked him on his back with a wordless Impendimenta.

The air was knocked out of him once his back met the marble of the gazebo. If he weren't so surprised, he would have mentally commented that that was hot, and that his woman knew when something belonged to her.

He watched her as she strutted towards him with feline grace. A wave of his wand in her hand and and his hands were tied. He would be lying if he said that the motion of her fingers just now didn't remind him of ballet. He had to admit, he had a bit of a silk ribbon fetish, and just seeing her bind him with the eyes of a predator and the moves of the finest silk running through his fingers made him hard.

A buzz echoed around them, the telltale sign of a silencing charm. He turned his eyes to her. She had stopped and was drinking him in. Then she threw his wand. It stopped rolling near the narcissus. He had been to this side of the garden countless times and he had never noticed the flowers. A soft click echoed and his eyes moved from the delicate white flower to the woman in front of him. She had taken off her choker and let it fall by her feet. Then followed her bracelet. A soft move and the front of her dress opened like a robe. A roll of her shoulders and it was pooled on the floor. He had never appreciated corsets so much.

"I didn't have you for a corsets girl," He remarked, his smirk matching hers.

"I am not. Unless I want to mark my man and be kinky," Narcissa explained casually, as she pulled a loop and untied the corset.

That was a sight that he would never forget. Porcelain skin almost shining from the moonlight, red lips, black lacy knickers, long legs and round perky breasts that would perfectly fit in his palms. He had never seen her naked like that. Their first sexual experience was in the dark, and she was dressed fully. The rest were stolen moments that didn't give them the chance to fully appreciate each other.

She started walking again and in less than a second she was straddling him. Unlike the speed she'd taken with herself, she took a painfully long time to undress him. First his outer robe, leaving it close to the ropes binding his hands. Then his shirt. Each button was opened with her mouth, her eyes never leaving his. Quickly moving it until it reached the rope she leaned in and kissed his jaw, taking her time to thoroughly trace a path to his ear, biting the skin behind his earlobe where his pulse buzzed, then moving to his neck, branding it with bites and marks, and then his chest. Teeth, lips and nails worked wonders on his skin and he almost laughed at the mental image of what she had done to him.

Finally, her hands reached his belt loops. His breath hitched as she grazed her fingers on his restrained erection.

"Well, look at that. You are all excited," she gasped, in mock surprise. He would have believed her if it weren't for the slight smirk on her lips.

"I think it comes naturally when you are all tied up and a hot woman undresses you to have her way with you," he replied nonchalantly.

"You are kinky," she commented, undoing his buttons.

"You say it as if you aren't, my dear," he answered, making her laugh.

Turning her body a bit, she took off his pants and shoes with one move, then followed the last piece of clothing on him. The air was cold and he sucked in a breath when his cock was free. He was watching her with fascination. If she'd tied him up to just leave him there and make a fool out of him, he would make her regret it - but all thoughts of revenge were cut sort once her tongue found his tip, licking around his head and then down the underside.

Torture. Pure torture that he loved. A circle all around him and then he was engulfed in her mouth.

Closing his eyes, Lucius groaned and let his head fall back. She knew his buttons. She knew how to make him feel good, something the slags he used to shag at Hogwarts couldn't do.

It all ended a bit too soon. Just as he could feel the fire burning in his pelvis she moved off him and stood straight. He opened his mouth to question her but she took off her knickers and straddled him once more. She had never been more beautiful; it even made him wonder if this was what love looked like. Wasn't it just a fleeting fancy? A woman he wanted to marry because he deemed her worthy enough to produce an heir, and to be a trophy wife?

No.

Narcissa Black was far more than a fleeting fancy and a trophy wife. She was the epitome of female beauty and grace. She could kill you in a blink while she sipped her tea, and make all the other pureblooded wives jealous.

Leaning down, she captured his mouth with hers in a sweet kiss. Their first kiss, and that was it. He wouldn't ever kiss another woman as he kissed her. It wasn't bruising or territorial. It was the kind of kiss that makes you fall in love. The kiss that makes you envision the future and wish this was the kiss after the ministry official had pronounced you husband and wife.

With a last feathery move of her lips she broke the kiss; he found himself missing it immediately, but he was rewarded in a way. Grasping him in her hand she guided his cock in her velvety heat and slid down on him.

Her moan was music in his ears as she moved on his shaft. Yes, he had touched that girl's hand to make her jealous, but he never imagined she would disarm him and tie him up.

The sound of skin on skin made him even more aroused, and he could feel that she was getting close. She was painfully tightening around him and her moves were getting sloppy. Moving his hands in his binds he managed to free one and before she noticed, he flipped them and pinned her hands above her head, continuing her thrusts.

Her release came mere seconds after he took over and he didn't last much more. Collapsing on her chest, both tried to calm their erratic heartbeats, struggling to breathe.

"I was supposed to have my way with you," she said after a moment of silence, and Lucius couldn't contain his laughter.

"You had, my dear. You had."

* * *

By next evening, he had done everything he could, and got her. She acted surprised, gasping when she saw him at dinner, and when her father announced that she was to marry him. A prim and proper lady in front of everyone, but herself when with him; as he had imagined, she was everything he saw in her eyes. The perfect wife supporting her husband; the woman that respected herself and her family above all.

* * *

"Remember the night before our engagement?" she asked one night, after their love-making. Her bump was starting to show, and it made him even more proud of her.

"Of course. Why?" he asked, tracing soft patterns on her stomach. The baby had come a couple of months after the wedding. A pleasant addition to their family. The only thing that made him a bit bitter was that he would have to wait to have sex after the baby, his son, was born; once Narcissa reached a specific month in her pregnancy.

"I was jealous," she confessed, and he scoffed, earning a slap on the chest.

"I'm serious, Lucius," she scolded him, before setting herself again on his chest. "At the beginning I thought that it was a passing fancy; that I liked you only because I gave you my virtue. But I liked you more than that," she confessed.

"I know. I thought so, too," he said, her giggles making him smile. "Why are you laughing?"

"Well, we were stoned the first time we had sex," she said, and he scoffed again.

"I wasn't. I usually get when I start the second cigarette. You took a drag and got stoned immediately," he explained.

"I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No."

"Yes."

"Anyway!" she huffed. "My point is that we were stoned when I _conceived_ ," she pointed out, and he joined in the laugh.

"That's called irony dear."


End file.
